


Time to Rebuild

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A Small Invasion, Achievement City, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Halfway through the 25 days, so decided to post one of my favourite au's, just a simple Minecraft AU! Thank you and Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through the 25 days, so decided to post one of my favourite au's, just a simple Minecraft AU! Thank you and Enjoy!

Zombies and Skeletons litter the landscape around Achievement City. Influxes of mobs have appeared, waking Ray up from his sleep. He hears the moans of zombies, and the clatter of skeletons and cautiously peers through his door. 

The land is teeming with monsters, starting to knock down doors.

He spots a zombie break in Gavin’s house, and hears one of Gavin’s screams coming from inside.

Ray grabs an iron sword from his chest, and of course a rose to give him his power, and runs from his house. He dodges rouge arrows, and the bumbling zombies, and bursts into Gavin’s house. The zombie has him cornered, Gavin just managing to push him away.

Ray easily slices at the creature, his head rolling of his shoulders as the body vanishes into dust.

“Bloody hell, Thanks X-Ray.” Gavin stammers, “We need to warn the others quickly, this could be a real problem.”

“Agreed, grab a weapon, and we’ll go through your ‘secret’ tunnel to Michael’s house. The outside is too dangerous, well, for you at least.” Ray says, and makes his way into Gavin victory room, and down into the Team Nice Dynamite Tunnel.

They bang on Michael’s trap door, who walks slowly over to let them in.

“What are you… Gavin, Ray why are you here?” Michael asks, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

“It’s no time for sleeping Micool! Look outside, we’re under attack!” Gavin squawks and drags Michael to his window.

“Don’t be so dramatic Gav- Holy fucking shit.” Michael gasps and quickly grabs his own sword.

“Let’s try and get to Jack, he’s closest.” Michael instructs, quickly becoming the warrior he’s known to be, becoming a leader.

“Michael, make sure Gavin doesn’t die, I’m going to head to Kung Fu house next,” Ray says with determination.

“Alright, lets’ go.” Michael whispers and they run out the door. Gavin starts pinging arrows over Michael’s shoulder, and he is clearing the path to Jack’s house. Ray again, being the parkour master he is, sprints to Ryan’s house, only stopping to attack if a monster is directly in his path.

He doesn’t even knock on the door, just rushes in and slams it behind him. Ryan wakes up at the sudden noise, and squints through the darkness of his house.

“Ray..? Are you alright, what’s going on?” He asks sleepily, and Ray almost feels bad for waking him up.

“We’re surrounded by monsters, they’re everywhere… They just appeared..” Ray tries to explain, but he honestly doesn’t really know what’s happening either.

Suddenly Michael’s shout is booming around Achievement City. “Creepers!”

All of a sudden a blast resonates through the area. As Ray and Ryan just stare at each other in shock.

“Fuck, plan G.” Ryan gulps and quickly grabs Ray and pulls him into Edgar’s hole for relative safety. He also grabs Edgar III, the chicken, just as he hears the first TNT go off.

The sound is deafening, and another Gavin scream is heard. They can only hope everyone’s alright.

It’s over quickly, and Ryan and Ray scramble out the hole. They can see Michael, Gavin and Jack all in the Jack’s house, the front exploded, but no one seems to be harmed.

Michael, Gavin’s and Ray’s house are all gone. Only the rubble of wood, cobble, dirt and a few burnt painting remains.

All the mobs died in the explosion, that being the only positive of this outcome.

They all slowly make their way away from the explosion, and over to Geoff who has taken residence under ‘Butts’.

Geoff looks disapprovingly over the wrecked landscape, with the sun rising in the background. Gavin cries over the loss of his trophy room and collection of paintings, and Michael just looks angry. Ryan is silent, so Ray grabs his hand supportively. They all share a moment of silence over what was once their home, until they hear the distinct sound of breaking wood.

They turn and look behind them, scowling at Jack, who has ruined the moment.

He stares at them and smiles sheepishly, block of wood in hand.

“Well, we’re going to need a lot of materials to rebuild this. And I’m going to build a few houses.” Jack laughs, using his catchphrase, as everyone else starts laughing with him, and begin to collect wood themselves.


End file.
